User blog:SuperSaiyan2Link/Akihiro Sez - Talking with Matt Reed
Hey, it's Akihiro today! And I'm here with fellow OC, Matt, from the series called Darklight, created by Para! You all know Para, right? Yeah, you do. Hi, I'm Matthew Reed, speaking in bold for some reason… But, uh, Akihiro... What? Did you get Para's permission? I need permission to have you on here?! GOD FU— —Yeah, we'll probably be back in a few. Depending on whether Para gives Akihiro permission or not… … I'm back. I see. I have permission. Well, you have no proof to say I don't have permission. Huh? Just kidding, I didn't even talk to the dude. So, let's get on with the show! Alright... Ahem… Hello, again, I'm Matthew Reed. And this here is your host, Akihiro Dragoscale. Your last name spoils your story's whole big plot twist at the beginning, not gonna lie. Yeah!? Well… Reed has the same letters as Light and Dark…! Actually, the only two letters in Reed that have to do with even one of them is the "R" and "D" in both Reed and Dark. And that's it. Your name was all planned out, wasn't it? I don't believe my parents really thought I'd have so much to do with light or dark energy to purposely try to have my name contradict with those two forces. However, considering you were being hunted by the devil… your parents could've at least changed your last name instead of making it so obvious. At least I can say I was important for a majority of my book. At least I can say I saved to universe instead of just one castle in my book. You have everything on me, don't you? You could possibly best me in a duel, but lots of people believe that's rather iffy... Hey, wait, ever realize how similar characters in your books are to mine? Such as… Well, we are alike, but we differ in personality. However, Blocker reminds me of Aoyama… Dark gives me more of a Aoyama vibe, personally. Whatever... Then we've got Zoey and Usagi. Yes, yes, the sisters of those other two. However, I don't know if Zoey is exactly my "love interest." Dude, are you blushing? No, my face always looks like this. Nah, nah… you're normally pale. Yeah, you're totally blushing! … Just shut up! Let's move on! Okay, AJ and Sakura. The best friends, true... Hmmmmmm... Mephi and THOAW. Dragon Heart and THOAW, more like it. They're the universal ones. Dragon who? You mean, Dragoscale? 'Cause he's only countr— —No, no. I meant Dragon Heart. You'll find out in the future. Ummm, okay… Uh... Blocker and Hideo, then. Agreed. But then there's the most obvious one. Oh. You mean Diment and— —the Writer! Exactly! So, anyways. We're both the same age… Are you asking me out? NO! You didn't let me finish, idiot! AHEM! We're both the same age, so how was high school for you? "Was" or "Is?" Uhhhhh… "Is," I guess. Not hard, not easy. School just kind of treats itself like a morning hobby to me. But, why did you say "was?" Did you drop out of— —You could say that. … What. You can't exactly participate in school if you're dead, y'know. Oh yeah, that happened. How did you die so pathetically, anyw— —WELL, that's all the time we have! See you next time! And, of course, Akihiro Sez… Light may create Fire, but never let them mix. I'm assuming the Light stands for me, and Fire for you? We don't need to explain it, Matt. Ruins the fun. It's not fun if you can't even write "Akihiro Says" correctly. Category:Blog posts